


[podfic] Biting a Bullet

by accrues



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Swap, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues
Summary: Charles isn't quite sure how he goes from making a fairly decent living stealing cars to traveling around the globe with someone who thinks Charles's gift is just the thing to help him dodge bullets while chasing Nazis and other bad guys.





	[podfic] Biting a Bullet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Biting a Bullet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541385) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



Music: Gunshot - Lykke Li  
Length: 07:33

Download this short podfic from Google Drive as a [.m4b](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kMXGd_DNTZVmjUDtXc7QVS0Di7uYaw7b/view?usp=sharing) [7.2MB] or stream/download [.mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dZSM_tANccPXBhvGl0vjZvlWsr-UGnTC/view?usp=sharing) [7.2MB]


End file.
